No saltes
by padfoot-nana
Summary: "No saltes." Dice su voz. Pero el rubio no va a hacer caso. Nunca ha hecho nada de lo que le hayan ordenado, nunca ha escuchado las palabras sinceras de alguien que realmente le amase, porque nunca se ha visto en la necesidad de pedir consejo a nadie.


Bueno, Nana llega de nuevo para ofrecerles... *música de fondo.* Un ¡Matt x Mello!

Este fic existe gracias al foro Limbhad, el link del foro lo encontraréis en mi perfil, y está escrito a contrarreloj porque recordé que había que enviarlo antes de las doce y eran las once y media, así que en veinticinco minutos lo escribí y envié, por eso el final quedó algo raro, pero no quise editarlo porque me he enamorado de mi propio final de fic *-*

Advertencias: Es... cosa rara, quiero decir... Shonen-ai. La cursiva son recuerdos de quien lo narra.

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen, mi gato lo sabía y me lo dijo antes de que cometiera el error de decir que sí, que era mío. Pero no, es de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo escribí esta locura en veinticinco minutos.

* * *

**No saltes.**

Las nubes parece que se esfumaron hace rato. La brisa sopla suave. La luna brilla en el cielo, menguante. Incluso el murmullo de las personas, allá abajo, muchos metros por debajo, se amortigua antes de llegar a lo más alto y los coches parecen juguetes silenciosos, pequeños, apenas gotas de agua en la gran inmensidad. Todo parece estar quieto, moverse de forma lenta. Y el chico rubio subido en el edificio suspira. Abre la puerta que da a la azotea y comienza a caminar hacia el borde. Su ropa de cuero brilla con la mortecina luz del astro, su cabello rubio ondea con la leve brisa, sus ojos se empañan y sus oídos parecen estar sordos ante el vacío que en pocos pasos ve abajo del todo. Traga saliva, las luces de la gran ciudad hacen que el mundo se difumine a su alrededor. No oye nada, no ve nada, no siente nada. Solamente un gran dolor en el pecho y los recuerdos que parecen querer hacerle sentir culpable. Mira hacia abajo, en breve todo habrá acabado, no quedará nada por realizar para él porque se ha cargado sus propios sueños, los ha destruido, ha dejado que el orgullo conduzca su vida en lugar de él. Enfrente de él aparece la imagen del chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que le mira con alegría.

"No saltes." Dice su voz. Pero el rubio no va a hacer caso. Nunca ha hecho nada de lo que le hayan ordenado, nunca ha escuchado las palabras sinceras de alguien que realmente le amase, porque nunca se ha visto en la necesidad de pedir consejo a nadie. Pero esta vez desearía que a alguien le interesase en lo más mínimo su vida y pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. No, nada puede hacerle entrar en razón, está dispuesto a saltar, no puede evitar sentir la enorme tristeza que quiere derrocarle, y esta vez está dispuesto a dejar derrocarse. "Vamos, no te des por vencido… Tu nunca te das por vencido." Insiste el espejismo del muchacho al que alguna vez amó, le ve vestido con sus tejanos rotos y su camiseta de rayas, sin chaleco, y con las googles colgando del cuello. Y esa imagen le insiste a saltar por mucho que insista esa ilusión en que no lo haga. Tal vez sea su conciencia. No le importa. Levanta el pie derecho para dejarse caer al vacío, avanza un poco su cuerpo y comienza a sentir la gravedad. Flashes de su vida por delante de sus ojos.

_Estaban sentados en silencio, en el despacho del director, esta vez era por haberse escapado en vísperas de Navidad. Lo que Roger no sabía era que habían escapado para comprar sus respectivos regalos de navidad, para el amigo invisible. Ninguno sabía qué le habían comprado a la persona que les había tocado, solamente se habían ido juntos, a recorrer Londres, en busca de ese regalo perfecto. Ninguno quería regalar lo de siempre, y es que pese a no saberlo realmente, por casualidad del destino, cada uno tenía de "amigo invisible" al otro, y el rubio no se lo iba a decir al pelirrojo ni viceversa. Roger entró en el despacho y los miró severamente, era bastante tarde, pero era la hora a la que los habían pillado volviendo a entrar al orfanato. Roger se quedó en silencio y los miró. El de la camiseta de rayas traía en sus manos un paquete, pero se negaba a dárselo a Roger._

_-Es para el amigo invisible.-explicó Matt, considerablemente más convincente que el rubio que permanecía en silencio y que no había comprado nada. Nada le resultaba digno para su mejor amigo. _

_Roger asintió dándoles la razón, pero insistió en algo.-No lo volváis a hacer, la próxima vez id cuando toca, es decir, tendríais que haber ido hace cuatro días, no hoy._

_Ambos asintieron, no estaban de acuerdo, pero si renegaban, Roger era capaz de castigarlos durante semanas, en cuanto les dieron permiso para largarse, se fueron a dormir, tenían bastante sueño y es que eran las dos de la madrugada cosa que para dos niños de doce años era bastante tarde._

_Al día siguiente nadie podía esperar a ver quién era su amigo invisible. La primera en abrir su regalo, el cual estaba colocado en un montón junto al resto, fue Linda. Lo primero que vio fue un enorme peluche de color rosa, al que abrazó de inmediato._

_-¡Gracias amigo invisible!-gritó Linda aunque no sabía quién era su amigo invisible, por supuesto. Miró a Matt, pero Matt negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que el no era su amigo invisible.-Bueno… ¿Quién fue mi amigo invisible?-preguntó la chica, ya cansada de intentar averiguar quién había sido. Un pequeño de cabellos blancos levantó la mano, con toda su inocencia, sonrojado. Linda fue hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos._

_Después de quince niños, fue el turno del rubio para abrir su regalo, y Roger le tendió el regalo al chico. El chico sonrió, ese papel de regalo era el del regalo que Matt había sacado de una tienda de videojuegos… ¿Videojuegos? No, no era un videojuego. Maldito chico se la había jugado, pensaba que sería algún videojuego y no algo tan simple como eso. Era un chaleco, de cuero. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba el pelirrojo ahorrando? El niño de ojos azules se giró y le sonrió a su mejor amigo, dándole las gracias con la mirada. Más niños abrieron su regalo, incluido Near, quién había recibido otro puzle blanco de un chico que no tenía imaginación. Se habían acabado los paquetes, no quedaba ninguno. ¿Ninguno? Un sobre quedaba abajo del todo, con un nombre escrito encima. "Matt". El chico tomó el sobre, pero no lo abrió, se retiró un poco de la gente._

_-¿No piensas abrirlo?-preguntó alguien, poniéndose tras de el. Matt sabía de sobras que era su mejor amigo. Asintió con la cabeza, los chicos curiosos se habían retirado, y el rubio decidió ir a jugar a Futbol debido a que su mejor amigo parecía poco dispuesto a abrir el sobre. Matt lo abrió lentamente, con cuidado, sabía perfectamente quién le enviaba eso. En el sobre había una foto. Un chico rubio, de frente, solamente su cara y su pelo cortado con flequillo. Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía. "Mihael Keehl". Eso era todo lo que ponía, pero para Matt era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido. Abrazó esa fotografía, era algo raro, nadie sabía el verdadero nombre de nadie allá adentro, pero a él no solo le habían confiado el nombre, sino que le habían dado la única foto que jamás le habían tomado a su mejor amigo._

El vacío se hace notable mientras, como a cámara lenta, se va desprendiendo el pie izquierdo de la repisa, tantos sueños que cumplir rotos, sueños que nunca se harán realidad. Pues son eso, solamente sueños, solamente algo que nunca se cumplirá, la melancolía es demasiado fuerte y las lágrimas afloran de su rostro, a cámara lenta también, todo parece a cámara lenta. Una imagen inexistente pasa frente a el.

_El rubio se despertaría, habría estado en vela hasta entrada la madrugada, a eso de las seis de la mañana, y a las ocho, tendría sueño. Miraría a su lado, el cuerpo blanco de un chico pelirrojo descansaría suavemente sobre las sábanas. El sería suyo, solamente suyo. Suspiraría y le apartaría un mechón de la cara para contemplarle mejor. El pelirrojo abriría los ojos._

_-Buenos días, amor.-soltaría Matt como si nada. Él solo sonreiría dulcemente._

_-Buenos días, cachorro... ¿Qué tal dormiste?-preguntaría con interés._

_-Puede que sea la primera noche en la que los niños me dejan dormir...__–refunfuñaría, cómo no, Matt, mirándole con felicidad._

_-Matt, solamente están con nosotros desde hace siete meses, míralos... ya parece que lleven desde siempre aquí. Parece mentira que fuera hace tan poco que los recogimos de ese orfanato.-diría felizmente a su novio. Seis años juntos ya, oficialmente, como pareja, seis años felices._

_-¡Papá!-gritaría una voz desde algún lugar del piso. Pronto se verían con tres niños encima del colchón, saltando como ranitas en un charco, y montando jaleo._

_-Tranquilos no es necesario que..._

_Ruido, una explosión, humo, diecisiete años, ropa de cuero, peligro, pistola, más humo, un coche. Derrapa, frena, grita algo incomprensible, sube a la chica a la moto, del coche asoma una mano y una pistola. Disparo. Más humo. Acelera el coche. Acelera la moto. El coche intenta huir por la autopista. Está rodeado. Veinte coches a su alrededor. Pretende escapar usando el humo, pero no puede. Sale del coche con las manos en alto y el pelo rojo ondeando al aire._

_-Tranquilos no es necesario que realicemos este..._

_Disparos. Sangre. Muerte. Matt ya no está. Matt está muerto. Matt no comprará chocolate, Matt no encenderá la televisión, Matt no apostará con él ante un partido de finales, Matt no jugará a la DS, Matt no confesará que está enamorado del rubio, Matt no se ha despedido de nadie. Nadie llora por el con su marcha. Él si. Montado en la moto sus ojos se empañan en lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto, Matt" piensa mientras lleva a cabo el secuestro que habían planeado._

No hay vuelta atrás. El sueño se convierte en pesadilla y finalmente el pie izquierdo está junto al derecho, en una caída a la que es imposible sobrevivir. Pues él le ha matado, él ha ocasionado su muerte, él ha perdido todo lo que quería, y ya no le queda nada por lo que vivir.

-¡Mello, NO!-grita Matt, apareciendo por las mismas escaleras que Mello utilizó para subir. Mello ya no piensa, es feliz oyendo por última vez la voz de su amado, ese al que jamás confesó su amor, ese que siempre estuvo a su lado y le acompañó en todos los momentos de su vida, desde los seis años. Una mano lo sostiene, ya no cae. ¿Por qué no cae? Porque una mano le sujeta, un chico pelirrojo llora y las lágrimas caen en el cabello del rubio. ¿¡Matt está vivo! No es posible, es una alucinación.

-No me dejes caer…-pide Mello, con lágrimas en los ojos, probablemente ya esté muerto, o tal vez sea producto de su imaginación, pero es feliz mientras el pelirrojo lo sostiene y no lo deja caer.

-No me pidas que no te suelte, cuando no pueda sostenerte, caeré contigo.-Sentencia Matt. Y fue bonito mientras duró, pues las palabras del pelirrojo se cumplen, nunca sabrá nadie si fue o no una alucinación, solamente podrán ver esa marca en la acera, un corazón rojo que nadie va a quitar de ahí. Y es que una muerte duele siempre, pero a Mello no le quedaba nadie y tal vez esa muerte haya sido su redención. Lo único que sabe es que nunca volverá a sentir melancolía, porque esa marca roja que dejaron en el suelo, dirá lo mucho que amaba a su pelirrojo y que nadie nunca los podrá separar, ni siquiera tras la muerte.

* * *

¿Tan mal está para que no dejen review? Aunque sea un simple "Hola" me conformo T-T

(Apuntaré un lindo gatito en la death note si no comentáis ¬¬)

**Número original de palabras: 1827.**


End file.
